Meeting Expectations
by Emilie Jeanne
Summary: James Sirius Potter is finally going into his first year at Hogwarts, a moment he's been waiting for forever. But, with so many expecting greatness from him, he fears the worst. What if the greatest living wizard's son, is no wizard at all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter sat on the stone steps leading to his small cottage home, a letter grasped tightly in his hands.

"You must have read that letter a dozen times now, James." His father called from inside, though his tone revealed nothing but amusement. This letter was just what he'd been waiting for all summer; while his younger siblings were off at play, he'd spent hours perched beside his bedroom window, eyes never leaving the skies.

"It'll come by owl." his father had told him, and so an owl he waited for, hour after hour. When the letter had finally arrived, he'd just about torn it right in half from excitement, but his father had saved the precious parchment just in time.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and turned to see his mother had joined him outside.

"We'll go get your school things tomorrow, alright darling?" she said, smiling. James nodded a bit too enthusiastically, making her laugh. He folded up the letter, and stuffed it into his pocket, before following Ginny inside for dinner.

It wasn't until about midnight, when he'd spent a good hour or two twisting and turning within his bed, that the panic really kicked in. While he'd been accepted into Hogwarts, as both his father and mother had promised he would, he feared this was a terrible mistake. James had never done any magic, not any what so ever. While he'd seen his younger siblings make their vegetables disappear at the dinner table, and their hair grow moments after they'd gotten it cut, he'd never done a single thing to prove that he had any magic within him at all. When he brought it up to his parents, they only laughed and said he was overreacting. They were sure he'd done magic, just not any they'd seen, and they continuously praised him for his "control". But on contrary he wished more than anything to make something happen- even the littlest of things. He feared, greatest of all, that he'd go to Hogwarts with so many expecting greatness, only to be horribly disappointed to realize he was no wizard at all.

* * *

The next day began with chaos, as he was awoken at the crack of dawn, along with his brothers and sister whom hated waking early just as much as he. Tensions were high, and getting everyone ready on time was turning out to be quite a challenge. Ginny had just about given up when Harry stepped in promising a present from Diagon Alley for each who behaved. While bribe was a technique rarely used by either of his parents, he supposed desperate times called for desperate measures. Thirty minutes later the family was fed, dressed and ready to go, something James had began to believe would never happen.

Using Floo was much easier then James had expected, and in moments the Potter family stood within the busy streets of Diagon Alley, lined with a variety of wizarding shops. While Ginny took the younger children to the toy store, James went with his father, stopping at a number of stores in which he bought things he'd need for the upcoming school year. It wasn't until they'd gotten everything else, that they stopped before the wand shop, a feeling of dread gnawing at James stomach.

"They have someone new working here, now." his father commented, more to himself then to James. James nodded, although this mattered little to him. He knew that his father and the previous wand maker had once worked together, but he was to nervous to care to much about the reason he no longer worked here. James stepped into the small store, his eyes widening as he examined the room closely. Shelves lined the walls, filled with hundreds and hundreds of wand boxes. He only hoped that they'd find a wand for him, amongst this overwhelming selection. He walked over to the counter, were a short man with gray hair sat, flipping through pages of a rather tattered, old looking book.

"Erm..." James began, unsure of how to grab the man's attention. To James relief, the wand maker looked up, face pulling into a smile.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, as his eyes fell upon his father standing close behind myself.

"Mr. Potter!" he said, his eyes bugging out of his head as he starred in that strange manner so many did. His father, after all, was known throughout the world, as both the one who defeated the dark lord, and as the greatest wizard living. It had always seemed surreal to James, the stories. His father seemed perfectly ordinary in his eyes, but he supposed that was because he was his son, and knew his flaws just as much as his qualities. None the less, his father's name brought complications to him. Others would surely expect greatness from his children- only, James wasn't sure he even had magic to begin with.

"Now, let's find you the perfect wand, shall we?" the man said, having recovered from his previous moment of shock. He proceeded to stand before a shelf, his hand trailing over the many boxes as he read the labels.

"I suppose something close to your father's wand would be a good match?" he said, pulling out a box and opening it before James. He picked it up slowly, twirling the wooden stick within his fingers, examining the intricate design the different colored wood made. He looked up, unsure of what to do next.

"Give it a wave." his father probed, and with slow hesitation he did so. His stomach sunk, as nothing happened when he did though, his eyes to afraid to meet his fathers.

"Another one, then." said the wand maker, snatching the wand from his hand and hurrying towards another wall.

They spent hours testing wand after wand, with nothing, not the slightest little flicker of hope. Long after the sun had set, and they'd gone through the entire stock, did the wand maker desperately swear he'd seen a flicker from a wand he'd tested earlier. Though James knew better, he agreed he'd seen it too, in hopes of pleasing his father.

James and Harry met Lily and the children in a local cafe' were Harry, who'd raged the entire way there on how unqualified the new wand maker was, and how Olivandor would have found him a wand in moments, told Lily he'd call Olivander as soon as he got home and tell him he had to do something about his horrible replacement. James sat silently, cheeks reddening. This just confirmed his suspicions, but of course, he couldn't tell his parents- for in fear that, were they to consider it, be thoroughly disappointed. The son of two famous wizards, having absolutely no magical abilities. He gulped, as he tried to think of the ridicule that awaited him in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James had spent the remainder of his summer looking over the books he'd gotten, and trying the familiarize himself with the courses he'd be taking that upcoming year. While James was far from a hard worker, his fear of failure made him keen to learn as much as he could, in hopes of accomplishing something. Wand held tightly in his hand, he repeated spells all throughout the night, where no one would catch him. While his father had warned him that magic with a wand not specifically for him would be difficult, James was fairly sure that the wand wasn't the problem. He looked forward to classes like Potions and History of Magic, were wands, and mental powers were not going to be needed; however Charms and Transfiguration would be nothing less of a challenge, being unable to cast even the simplest of spells.

On September first, at 8:00 sharp, James and his family stood before the large train that would be taking him to his new school. Stomach in knotts, James tried not to think of what awaited him there, but instead looked forward to seeing his cousins Rose and Hugo Weasley, and meeting new friends upon the express. He easily spotted the two, with their unmistakable red hair and freckled faces; and just seeing them helped his worries momentarily slip away.

"Hey guys!" he called out, as he ran up to meet them.

The train was filled with children when they finally got on, having been pulled aside by their parents and pestered with too many warnings of caution, and rule-keeping, whom themselves had done neither back when they'd been students. After much pushing and shoving, they found an almost empty compartment, aside from a small blond-haired girl who seemed very much into the book that she clung so tightly to in her hands.

"Mind if we come in?" asked Rose politely, while Hugo and James proceeded to sit down before giving the girl time to answer. Rose rolled her eyes, but the smile on her lips showed she wasn't upset; while she'd inherited Hermione's brains and structure, she was long used to the boys mischievous ways, something they'd both gotten from their fathers.

The small girl looked up frantically, surprised by the sudden business of the once quiet compartment.

"U-uh, yeah." she stammered, before attempting to return to her book.

"What's your name" asked James probingly, eye brow raised in wonder.

"Lizzie." she mumbled, looking up to meet his eyes, "Lizzie Malfoy." she finished, and both Hugo and Rose's jaws fell open in shock.

James however, smiled triumphantly, "I knew you were a Malfoy!" he said proudly, turning to the others and giving them a stern /stop looking so weird/ kind of look.

"But she seems so sweet, and she's even wearing a /pink/ dress!" Hugo exclaimed, receiving a shove from Rose for his obviously rude comment. James laughed a loud, turning to the girl again, an easy smile spread on his lips.

"No offense, we've just heard a lot about your family." he explained, as if that would make her feel any better.

Lizzie seemed at loss for words, her eyes looking down at her shoes, cheeks a nasty shade of red.

"Leave her alone." snapped Rose, as she turned to the girl with a look of her worry on her face.

"Don't listen to them." she told her softly, "I know they seem like jerks, but they have kind hearts. They just make horrid first impressions, is all." she added with a frown, as she turned to the two boys with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, we're really not that bad." Hugo pitched in with a smile, as he leaned towards her, hand outstretched.

"I'm Hugo Weasley." he introduced, smile widening as she hesitantly shook his hand.

James cut in, moving hugo's hand hastily to shake the girls, "I'm James. I didn't mean anything- if I offended you. I have a tendency of talking without thinking about what I'm going to say first." he admitted with an awkward laugh.

"But, you seem really nice, and your pretty." he said quickly, before realizing maybe he shouldn't have said the last bit. She looked up at him through wide blue eyes, cheeks deep scarlet.

Hugo gave his friend a nudge, but James refused his eyes, knowing all to well what his reaction would be. Making a play at a Malfor was definitely not an option to Hugo, especially not after all the stories they'd heard from their fathers. James sighed, as he leaned back against the seat, straring out the window at the scenery that moved quickly by.

Rose leaned towards James, "How's the er- magic issue coming along?" she asked in a whisper, keeping the terns vague so that no curious ears could understand. James gave her a look that would answer her question- fear filled his eyes, as he thought of others he'd have to face. His heart hammered within his chest, as he tried to to keep his mind off just what he'd have to face in the coming days. Rose gave his hand a soft pat, before leaning away and engaging in a conversation regarding classes with Lizzie. Hugo, whether upset by James' previous comment towards Lizzie, or just bored, remained silent, as the train made it's way towards Hogwarts...


End file.
